1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a therapeutic device for positional treatment for gastroesophageal reflux.
2. Background
For an infant child afflicted with the problem of gastroesophageal reflux, positional treatment is indicated and produces excellent results. See, "Gastroesophageal Reflux" pp. 896 and 897 of the NELSON TEXTBOOK OF PEDIATRICS, 1983, Twelfth Edition, by Richard E. Behrman, M.D. and Victor C. Vaughan, III, M.D., published by W. B. SAUNDERS COMPANY, West Washington Square, Philadelphia, PA 19105. The infant is placed in a prone position lying at a 30.degree. angle of inclination to aid the esophageal passage in remaining firm and tight. Positional treatment is employed 20 minutes to a half hour after each feeding to allow, with help from natural gravity, the ingested food to remain more easily in the digestive tract.
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a therapeutic device for positional treatment so that the infant child can be easily and comfortably placed in the prone position lying at a 30.degree. angle of inclination, and, in being so placed, the infant will have free and unrestricted movement of his legs, upper body, and his body weight will be secured in a seat, and is further prevented from rolling off the lateral sides of the device.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide such a therapeutic device for positional treatment that will contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the art and which can be utilized to place the infant child in such prone position lying at a 30.degree. angle of inclination.